Nikki Futago
Nikki Futago ''' (ニツキー ふたご) is a half-ghoul whom resides in 20th Ward. Although his past-life has yet to be revealed, it gave him the motivation to found a safe-haven for ghouls along with making a bridge between the two species, Anteiku. Even though he never involved himself in ghoul atrocities ever since founding Anteiku, his old alias was '''Gemini. He often finds suicide victims and already deceased humans during his free-time to bring up as stock of food for both his employees and ghoul customers. He also sends his employees on those tasks at times if he has gotten plans. Appearance Nikki is a male with the height of 5'8" and has a light muscular build. He has a medium length light blue hair which he dons in the usual pony-tail. It also leaves two strands in front of his ears. He also has a left brown eye and a right permanently activated kakugan which he hides by wearing the brown leather eye-patch over it. He also has a permanent middle deep scar on his face starting from the right side of his forehead until it reaches under his left eye. While working in Anteiku, he usually wears his own Manager attire with a small tie-like bow. While being casual, he usually wears a light blue shirt with a red under-shirt beneath, with a brown leather jacket on top of them. He also wears dark blue jeans and dark colored sneakers. At certain times, he wears a finger-less glove on his right hand just for a whim. Nikki's kakuja is basically a dark crimson and deep purple-colored full-armor that covers all of his body, including his face, except for his shoulders and back portion of his lower legs. The kakuja armor can also form a organic blade with Nikki's right arm while with his left arm, he could form a gigantic gauntlet. However, Nikki can't use both of the weapons at the same time. Personality Nikki is pretty much an approachable, charismatic, and kind half-ghoul in normal peaceful times of Anteiku and Tokyo in general. He loves to get to know as many people as he could, especially his own customers and employees, in Anteiku when they arrive. He also occasionally compliments women even during awkward times which could make them think that he would be a creep if he was talking to women much younger than him. At times, Nikki exhibits unusual behavior patterns that may seem violent and sadistic. From suddenly saying violent phrases, to chuckling while breaking someone's limb. It is yet to be known why he has that sort of behavior though. Powers and abilities General attributes *'Enhanced strength:' The true extent of Nikki's strength is unknown, but from his current feats it is known that he has at least the enhanced strength of a ghoul. It is suspected that he's many times stronger than an average ghoul. *'Immense speed:' Nikki seems to be extremely quick, capable of moving before Maki Itokawa's Ukaku projectiles can truly reach their target. He also manages to move quickly enough to hit the latter before he can even notice. *'Immense regeneration:' Nikki seems capable of regenerating the massive wounds left by Maki's Ukaku with little to no effort at all. The true extent of his regenerative powers is unknown. *'Immense durability and enhanced pain tolerance:' Nikki easily takes several hits from Maki's Ukaku showing no visible signs of being in pain, put aside being knocked down or knocked out. Kagune *'Rinkaku Kagune:' From what's currently known about Nikki's Rinkaku from his fight against Maki is that it is extremely durable and can block very powerful attacks and strong, sharp projectiles travelling at sharp velocity. The true extent of his kagune's power is unknown. *'Kakuja:' Nikki is capable of summoning a tough Kakuja mask that can resist gunfire. Upon releasing the rest of his Kakuja, Nikki also gains partial armor covering some of his body, such as the chest and the shoulders. He can also create two different Kakuja weapons. Any further capabilities of the Kakuja remain unknown. *''Kakuja Gauntlet:'' Nikki is capable of forming a massive, oversized gauntlet around one of his fists. This gauntlet's weight decreases his speed, but vastly increases his destructive potential - it is capable of completely obliterating opponents on impact. *''Kakuja Blade:'' Nikki can also form a large Kakuja blade with immense durability and power behind it - Nikki's enhanced strength and the blade's sharpness means that it can cleave through almost anything. The blade is fairly light, which also Nikki to be able to dash around at high speeds and swing it at a similar pace, but still heavy enough to have plenty of force behind it when it hits. History (To be unveiled) Threads Trivia * Even though he owns a cafe, Nikki loves to drink at times. He rarely smokes though even though it doesn't affect him much. * Nikki hates how much he usually compliments women around him as he can't help it, and wants to change that for one in particular, or at least he plans to. * It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if he does something considered bizarre to his employees. He did host maid-cafe for Anteiku along with wearing a maid outfit and pranked Kane Heyma with his order. * He used to drink a lot during his younger days so he doesn't get drunk that easily from blood-fermented drinks. Gallery * Credits to BrushBandit for the main picture! * Credits to CardistryWolf for the kakuja form picture! Category:Characters Category:Anteiku Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Rinkakus Category:Ghouls Category:Kakujas Category:Deceased